1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to materials and methods for metal framing. In particular, this invention describes an improved system of metal framing that employs specially configured connectors and tracks that leave the faces of the resulting framed structure smooth and easy to cover.
This fourth divisional application claims a species of structurally related connectors having a connector body, base flange and lip flange and a method wherein the connectors demonstrate three dimensional rigidity and a box-like fit within the metal framing studs to form joints that are strong, durable and precise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Framing in metal, both when building out commercial spaces and when erecting entire structures, is becoming more and more common. Metal framed structures provide an advantage over traditional wood framed structures in terms of reduced construction time, increased strength, decreased weight, decreased flammability, and increased resistence to degradation and damage from rot or pests, particularly termites. Using metal as opposed to wood for framing is also environmentally friendly as it slows the depletion of hardwood forests.
Probably the best known and most prevalent method of framing in metal involves the use of metal channeling, typically rolled from sheet steel and sometimes aluminum. These metal framing members or studs, often used to erect and reinforce commercial and residential structures, are channels having a substantially U-shaped cross section with a broad base and narrow sides of uniform height. To enhance the stud or framing member's strength and rigidity, the edges of the sides of the U-channel component are bent over to form lips parallel to the plane of the U-channel base.
The outside dimensions of the metal framing members and studs, and the weight or gauge of the member or stud, vary. Typically the members are fabricated to be approximately 4 inches wide by 2 inches deep, corresponding thereby to the width and depth of wood framing and stud members, in which case the lips may extend ¼ to ½ inch from the sides of the studs. Eighteen to 20 gauge metal may be used for light gauge, residential construction and commercial wall construction. A heavier range of metal gauge is used in some residential and commercial framing and particularly in multiple story commercial construction.
With the increased popularity of metal framing there has developed a variety of methods for connecting and securing metal frames and wall studs. At the most basic level, metal studs are inserted into and secured within metal tracks by drilling and screwing, from the outside wall of the track into an adjoining metal stud. This method of track and stud interconnection, commonly encountered when framing interior walls of residential and commercial buildings, leaves screw heads protruding from what would be an otherwise smooth track and stud surfaces. Also according to the track and stud model familiar to the construction industry, the tracks are wider than the studs. The resulting frame is rough and discontinuous rather than smooth and continuous.
Similarly, commercially available devices for interconnecting metal framing members, as for example tie brackets, shear connectors and plate connectors, require the use of screws and bolts that are applied from the outside of the track or stud member inwards. The heads of such fasteners, like the screw heads in the above example, protrude and interrupt the smooth continuous frame exterior. Building codes often time require the use of heavy duty fasteners, having larger heads, in order that the resulting structure is more likely to withstand a hurricane. The resulting discontinuous surface renders the job of finishing over the metal frame more difficult, more time consuming, and more expensive.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system for interconnecting metal framing members, tracks and studs that can employ a member or stud of uniform dimension and that results in a frame having a smooth, continuous outer surface, devoid of protruding fasteners heads, facilitating the easy, quick and inexpensive application of wall covering and wall surfaces.
Many known methods of interconnecting metal framing members and studs require fasteners to be applied from the outside of the member or stud, inward. When erecting and securing the outside frame of a multiple story building, the construction worker performing this task must either extend his or her upper body outside from the building, or work from outside scaffolding or ladders.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system of interconnecting metal framing members in which fasteners are applied from the inside of the members outward, allowing the members to be secured by workers working entirely from within the building.
Metal studs and framing members have been modified to include saw or punch slots, tabs and brackets intended to facilitate the interconnection of these studs and framing member to adjoining studs and framing members and/or to cross-bars and other non-framing members that serve to reinforce the studs and framing members. Such modifications increase the cost of stud manufacture. Also because these slots and tabs must be stamped or cut during fabrication, or factory modified following their initial fabrication, this method of interconnecting framing members requires the use of members or studs of predetermined length.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system of interconnecting metal framing members, tracks and studs that does not require the framing members, tracks or studs to be specially machined, tooled or configured, and that allows the framing members, tracks and studs to be cut to length on site and as needed.
Framing members that are secured one to the other by screws applied from the outside, and known methods for interconnection involving plate, bracket and tie connectors, typically secure the framing members in one dimension only. Securing framing members in one dimension leaves the resulting structure more vulnerable to forces applied in the area of the joined members from the second and third, unprotected, directions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of interconnecting metal framing members, tracks and studs in at least two, and often three, dimensions for additional strength and durability.
Known connectors, including bracket, plate and tie connectors, presently used to tie together and interconnect metal studs, are generally drilled and screwed on site. Drilling and screwing unsecured connectors pose a safety risk to the worker since the connectors tend to be small and light, and thus easily grabbed and spun by a hand drill.
It is a further object of the claimed invention to provide connectors for interconnecting metal framing members and studs that interlock within the framing members, tracks and studs that can be screwed and secured safely on site, without significant risk that the connector will be grabbed and spun by a powered drill or bit.